The invention generally relates to telescopes.
More specifically, the invention relates to a telescope having a joint for universally bearing an optical assembly in relation to a housing.
Telescopes of the above-mentioned type are generally known. The cardanic bearing of the assembly, usually of the inverting system of the telescope, serves the purpose of compensating dither motions which are transmitted by the user to the telescope. The problem of dither compensation arises chiefly in the case of telescopes of long focal length.
Known telescopes use mechanically complicated cardanic bearings which are associated with high production costs. Moreover, these telescopes are frequently sensitive to shock loads.